Circuit enclosure systems are typically electronic modules that physically enclose and/or combine together a multitude of electrical components, such as memory devices and batteries. Existing circuit enclosure systems and corresponding manufacturing procedures create a number of problems that often render existing circuit enclosure systems inoperable and/or otherwise add significant manufacturing costs to existing circuit enclosure systems. In particular, existing manufacturing techniques often produce electronic modules that have epoxy covering large portions of the electrical leads connecting the circuit enclosure system with external electrical contacts. The presence of this epoxy weakens, if not completely undermines, the desired electrical connection between the electrical lead and external electrical contacts (e.g., printed circuit boards, sockets, etc.) that electrically couple circuits embedded in the circuit enclosure systems to other, larger electrical systems. As a result, this epoxy must be removed or parts having epoxy covering portions of the electrical leads must be discarded. Existing epoxy removal techniques are expensive and time consuming, especially in terms of labor.